The dance
by Trinity5
Summary: Adam and Shalamar go to a dinner dance, and things get a little naughty...


The dance  
  
Author's Notes: Haha, yes I do think that Adam and Shalamar should be together, and if you don't….well, then you don't!  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story don't belong to me, I just borrowed them for a time!  
  
  
  
Shalamaar watched Adam as he checked her health status, contemplating wether she should ask him or not. Finally Adam finished her health check and she jumped off the seat.  
  
"So, how am I?" she asked.  
  
"Perfect" Adam grinned at her.  
  
"You know Adam, there's that dinner thing today…"  
  
"Oh, no," Adam looked at her sideways, "You are not dragging me there." Shalamar strolled up to him and grabbed his hands in hers, pouting.  
  
"Oh come on Adam! You need a break, besides, Jessi's friends are hosting it, and we should go."  
  
"Is it formal?" he asked, and winced as Shalamar nodded. He sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll go, but I don't know what to wear!"  
  
"Well ask Brennan about it, be ready at seven okay?" Shalamar didn't wait for an answer as she walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Shalamar streched on her bed, smiling, as she thought of Adam. They had been through a lot of things together, and she knew he cared about her, but nothing had really happened between them. But now, she was finding that she was falling in love with him. She sighed happily again, and started rummaging for something to wear tonight.  
  
***  
  
1 Across the hall and to the left, Adam was in his room with Brennan, trying to find himself what to wear.  
  
"So, " Brennan drawled, "Shalamar, asked you to the dinner, huh?" Adam glared at him.  
  
"It's not like that,"  
  
"Oh, come on, there's got to be something between the two of you, you've been together for so long…do you at least think she's hot? How about this?" Brennan had picked up a shirt.  
  
"Yes, I do, and yes, I like the shirt, now canwe please drop the subject?"  
  
***  
  
Adam waited for Shalamar at the bottom of the stairs. He caught her breath as she walked down to meet him. She wore a black, satin dress, strappless with a pair of black sandles with strings wrapping up her slender legs. A pair of elbow length black goves completed the outfit. Her hair hung loose, spilling over her shoulders.  
  
"Wow, " he breathed as she came and kissed him on the cheeck. "You look beautiful." She looked down.  
  
"Thanks, so are we ready?" Brennan, Jessie, Emma, Adam and Shalamar walked down to the awaiting limo.  
  
The grand house was decorated richly with gold and maroon trimmings. Chandalears tinked softly from the soft breeze of outside. In the next room, tables lighted with candles surrounded the dance floor, where couples were already dancing. Shalamar watched as Jessie and Emma started towards the dance floor where Brennan was already dancing with some pretty girl he met a few minutes ago.  
  
"Come on Adam, " Shalamar pulled Adam to the dance floor as another slow, classical piece came on. The lights dimmed as Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, and Shalamar put her arms around his kneck.  
  
"Adam, why are you always so tense around me?" Shalamar whispered as she moved closer to him. Adam looked into her eyes, and pulled her even closer to him as the closed the space between them. Shalamar simply melted into the kiss, she had waited for this for so long. Shalamar smiled at him. As the song ended, Adam pulled her around the corner to a shadowed over hanging. He entangled his hands in her hair as he kissed her more passionatley. Shalamar's hands wandered around his body as he slowly made his way down, kissing her neck and then her chest line. Her hands reached inside his shirt, as he brushed her breasts over the material. Their hands roamed over each other's body as the situation heated up. Adam pulled the skirt of her dress up to her waist as Shalamar unzipped his pants. Shlamar closed her eyes, and tried not to scream out loud as he entered her. She felt she would die when she finally came, and she sighed and swhispered in his ear.  
  
"I guess I know why now…"  
  
To be continued…. 


End file.
